


ask me again

by MIDN1GHTHARE (melanincyclops)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Choking, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Rope Bondage, gentle to hard femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanincyclops/pseuds/MIDN1GHTHARE
Summary: Having no previous luck with women in the past from blind dates set up by his brothers, Maxine tries online dating and meets Roshan; a beautiful, sweet girl who runs her own flower shop. They introduce themselves, talk often and later have a first date.Both are instantly smitten. A match made in heaven.So much so, that after said date, they agree to make it official and start dating - talking as often as they can between his classes and her job. A sudden opportunity to go away to another country for a month to teach comes up and she encourages him to follow his dreams.Finally reunited with her after long distance dating, he plans to make his nights with her as special as possible.**Hiatus**
Relationships: Roshan Khorshid/Maxine Pyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just something for fun, if anything. 
> 
> Please enjoy! I know I'm having a blast writing my two disaster kids. Tags will be updated per chapter, so heed them.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Twitter if you like my work. @MIDN1GHTHARE

They decided to stay in for the night. It _was_ their third date, since meeting up again after falling out of contact after trying long distance for a bit. Since she came over, he tried to keep things casual, but couldn’t deny, her cream colored cashmere sweater and floral skirt looked heavenly on her tan skin. She was just as dreamy and gorgeous as he remembers. 

And for her, well, his tousled hair, nervously piercing gaze and soft mannerisms were enough to drive her up a wall. Not with annoyance, or irritation, absolutely not. 

She absolutely _adored_ how submissive and soft he is. How pliant she could make him. 

“I was hoping we could turn on some music while we cooked? Maybe set the mood a bit?” She asked, a slightly sultry look over her glasses. His breath slightly caught as a blush rose to his face. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s fine. Um, I went grocery shopping like you asked. I bought some chicken, potatoes and I couldn’t decide between string beans or baby lima beans, so I got both. I figure what doesn’t get eaten today will get eaten by my brothers eventually, right?” Maxine said, rubbing the back of his head. A nervous habit she remembered him mentioning in their late night phone conversations. 

“Absolutely. I figure Vulcan will be glad to have some extra vegetables in the house finally, given you mentioning before that the last time you consumed something green and healthy was a kale smoothie Longwei made last week.” She said with a small laugh. 

“It _was_ good. Not too sweet...not at all bitter like I thought.” 

“Well, that’s good that you enjoyed it, but as a healthy, growing man, vegetables are good for you. And you don’t just need to eat them plainly, you can dress it up a little. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” A small smile etched across his face at the sound of her voice, not distorted over a speaker. Not miles away. Not while she’s busy in her greenhouse after hours, or getting into bed. 

Here, with him. In front of her. 

So sweet, yet with sultry tones; like a smokey bourbon with a honey finish. 

“Hey, space cadet.” She said, snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention. He focussed on her face again, the sudden flash of embarrassment making a heat flame his face. 

“Ah- sorry. I zoned out.”

“You’re telling me, what were you thinking about?”

Should he be honest? The entire time he’s known her, he’s been nothing _but_ honest, at times, to the point of oversharing. 

(There was one time while he was drunk - his more, _free-spirited_ brother told him to wind down after finals with a few drinks, not considering the fact that his brother is a lightweight - and after a few _shockingly clear_ drunk texts, he was on the phone with her, fifth night in a row, and nursing some green colored, sour monstrosity that Nyx called, The Incredible Hulk. It was during this time that they talked for 3 hours, that he revealed, his drink 3/4ths of the way gone, that he can’t cum on his own. Roshan, in the middle of taking her nightly melatonin pills and trying to wind down herself, choked on her water and made her nightgown get soaked with cold water.

Which, she didn’t fully mind. It was interesting to be cold. Her skin was always scorching while she talked to him. Tonight was no different.

So, they talked about that for another half an hour, before he suddenly passed out, a small breathy laugh on his lips - along with a desperate pleas of _“please help me cum_ ” that she may or may not have filed away for later.)

Not one of his proudest moments, but it made him more conscious of oversharing in the future whenever they spoke. 

“I was...thinking of how your voice sounds. As well as remembering an awful embarrassing memory…”

“With me, or with your brothers?” Roshan asked, cutting open the packet of chicken, putting it into a bowl to wash and later season. 

“With...you. It was when finals were there and I was drunk during the call…?” Her shoulders shook in laughter and the heat on Maxine’s face was bordering troubling. 

“Oh, _that_ night. I keep telling you, there was no need to be flustered, dear. You wanted to celebrate with me after your classes were over and your brothers wanted to help in the only way they knew. Can’t fault them for that.”

“I suppose not.”

“Now, be honest. What were you spacing out about?” 

“Just...I’m glad to hear your voice in person. I was thinking of food to compare it to.” A short shout of laughter and she turned to face him over her shoulder as she saw him visibly take a sharp breath. 

“Food, you say? What conclusions did you come up with?” He averted his gaze and bit his lip; her eyes zeroing in on the action and wondering how his mouth tasted. 

Turning back to her previous task, she let the moment pass. No need to scare him away. She’s certain he likes her - otherwise he wouldn’t be here - but slathering on the thirst levels before they’ve established anything sexual makes things...difficult. 

She’d made that decision a lot in the past. She didn’t want to misread his intentions and get hurt. Especially it can be avoided by just being patient and letting him come to her. 

“A smoky...bourbon with a honey finish.” She turned to face him, a sultry look in her eye as his eyes were averted once again. Well, _that_ was a new complement.

Any other time he loves staring at the olive green pools; the color of dying grass in fall. Now, he was certain they would be so dark, they’d almost be onyx gems - an abyss Maxine’s not sure he wants to fall into. Yet. 

Maybe, if he asked nicely? Earnestly?

“You’re muttering to yourself again, Max. You only do that when you’re contemplating something big.” A dry chuckle was a nice addition to the soft jazz playing over the speaker in the kitchen. 

“Well, I was, um...wondering…”

“Mhm?” Roshan said, preheating the oven. 

“That um...if we could do more than just hold hands?” Heading over to the sink, she washed her hands thoroughly from the raw meat, seasonings and just overall gunk and germs and dried them on a towel hanging on the fridge door. 

“Well, we did kiss once. You told me you liked it. Even went so far as to say ‘your mouth is soft’ when we were done.” She loved making him blush. 

“I...I remember. It was after our second date. We went to the movies and had dinner.”

“Yup, you held my hand the entire time.”

“You let me…” Maxine said in a tone similar to that of a kid who got a taste of privileges he’d been itching to have access to, but were denied.

“It was sweet. I didn’t mind.”

“Yeah, well, I was hoping we could...uhhh…” 

“Yes, Max?” Roshan whispered, inching closer to him. The close proximity of her gave him the pleasure of smelling her perfume up close and _god_ … 

She smelled like some type of exotic fruit dipped in cream and served on a plate. Her mouth, slightly parted the closer it came to him own and he had to remember to fucking breathe or else he was going to pass out. 

“T-Too...clo-” She closed the distance between their mouths, placing a hand on his as it was on the counter. He was about a good head and some inches taller than her, so she needed to brace herself on something. His mouth was soft and tasted like a coffee. Maybe he had one before meeting up with her?

Why else (other than painfully _obvious_ reasons) would he need a sudden caffeine boost at 7pm? 

A smile stretched across her face as their lips smacked together; the slow sultry sounds of the jazz, the scent of the food cooking and him steadily (and not at all subtly) getting hard and pressing into her thigh, made her head slightly dizzy with want. 

If Roshan had her way, they’d be fucking on the countertop by now. 

Shifting her hips, he moaned in her mouth. It only increased the want that buzzed in her veins; shocking her with so much adrenaline it made her want to do _several_ things. 

She wanted to edge him. 

She wanted to suck his dick right there in her kitchen.

She also wanted to see his pale complexion covered in purple bites and bruises from her crop; hearing him scream in pleasure and pain as she inflicted more of both until he’s a shuddering, shaking mess for her-

“Ro...please…” Maxine said, pulling away from the kiss; face flushed and lips red as a rose. His pupils were blown up so much, she would’ve confused him for being on a drug of some kind. 

“Please?”

“Please... _fuck me_.”

Well, _there it is._ Those were the words she’s been _dying_ to hear again, ever since she’d heard him like this during that one famous drunk phone call. The incessant need grew in her chest like the flowers she tends to for work; the arousal between them both watering and tending to it with attentive care.

But...dinner… It wasn’t done being made. She can’t just leave food in the oven. 

Reluctantly...she had to decline. Roshan knew it would crush him. 

“I really want to. Truly. You have _no idea_ how much I want to feel you inside me… but dinner isn’t finished being prepared and there's a few more things that need to be done first before we can...indulge ourselves.” His eyes were crestfallen; sadness reflecting in those deep red eyes of his; so dark they were almost the color of blood. 

“After dinner! I promise. Ask me again after dinner.” She whispered, not fully trusting her voice to not mirror the want that permeated her body like a smoke. 

But she had already been patient enough...a reward wouldn't hurt anything. 

Biting her lip, she pulled him in for another heated kiss; teeth and tongues collided, the hunger and persistence nearly made her want to say _fuck dinner_ altogether, but one of them needed to have some kind of self control. 

“Okay, okay! Go sit somewhere so I can finish dinner. We can finish later.” Roshan said, voice hoarse and eyes zeroed in on his mouth.

The feeling was mutual. 

“I’ll...go find us a movie...maybe hit the bathroom.” She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face and pulling it into a low ponytail. She needed to focus on making the meal for them. 

Food means they’ll have energy. Energy was good. Energy for… she groaned and bit her lip as her mind wandered a bit on the mental image of her riding him as he was getting closer and closer to his breaking point-

_Stop mentally torturing yourself, Ro._

Shaking her head as she opened the fridge for a bottle of water, she opened the drink and took several brisk gulps and set the water down. Time to make a meal he’d never forget. 

* * *

They had gone through two bottles of wine at the point. Food eaten, bellies full. They talked about any and everything at this point, catching up on all that they missed while they weren’t able to. Made new inside jokes, ate a dessert (they decided on cookies with ice cream) and watched a movie. The music was still playing in the background, so they decided to slow dance in the living room. It was sweet. It was serene. 

It was just what she needed to have that heavy fog lift, only for him to put it back by leaning down, brushing her hair to the side and begin kissing her neck. Whimpering a bit, she figured it was fine...until teeth made contact. 

Well, the sweet moment was fun while it lasted. 

“Roshan... _it’s after dinner_.” He said, his breathing on her neck where his teeth just were. The wine, his sudden boldness to bite and the overall atmosphere was making the earlier need come crashing back like a violent wave on a shore. 

“Fuck. Let’s go.” She said, taking his hand and leading them downstairs to her room in the basement. Turning on the lights, he was in awe of the pretty mint color; his heart pounding away in his chest like a trapped bird in a cage. 

“You look nervous.” She said, reaching down to take off her shirt and hang it up before doing the same to her skirt. His eyes focused on the lavender color of her matching bra and panties. 

“I...am...you’re so gorgeous, I can’t think straight.” He said, honestly as he sat on the edge of her bed. A shy smile graced her face as she walked closer to him and kissed him gently. 

His hands were everywhere she wanted them to be, and yet not. 

His hands were in the center of her back, fingers on the clasp of her bra and fumbling. 

“Want some help?” She asked, voice soft and patient. He didn’t seem to be very _patient_ with himself though, so she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and as her breasts relaxed, she sighed a sigh of relief and looked at her boyfriend. 

"They...they're beautiful. So pretty…"

"My tits?" Roshan asked with a breathy laugh as he reached forward to cup one in his hand. The soft, squeezable flesh was hot, he noticed. 

_Well, of course, it's skin.'_

**'Skin we've never seen, but have always wanted to**.' His brain added as he stared intently at his girlfriend's breasts. 

"Well...are you going to stare at them all night, or are you going to do somethi- _mmf!"_ She was abruptly cut off by the feel of his soft tongue licking her nipple. Swirling the tiny bud of flesh in his mouth; the heady taste of her day, sweat and a small amount of... _breastmilk_ left him in a state of addiction. Delirium. Obsession.

He wanted more. He _t_ _ook_ more. 

In the midst of her moaning softly at his actions, she managed to say something else other than _ah, so good,_ and _there please_.

"Bite them, _but not hard_." 

Nodding, he followed her instructions and bit; and was rewarded with a _beautiful_ sound. 

A long, throaty moan followed by something wet _squelching_ were the only sounds that mattered. He was vaguely aware of the heavy breathing she gave. The sucking sounds of him feasting on her and her softer moans were absolutely _heavenly._

'Mmmm...Maxie, I don't think...I... _ah_!" 

Another squelching sound was heard as raindrops pelted the basement window. Looking at her flushed face, her eyes were lidded and heavy with lust; the normal happy, bright olive color has darkened to that of more of basil. 

"A-Are you okay?" Maxine asked, concerned. Unable to really speak, she nodded and gently pushed him back onto the bed, his erection tenting his jeans. Grunting and feeling the friction of fabric against sensitive flesh, Maxine watched in awe as his beloved girlfriend undid his pants and lowered herself to the floor. 

"I think you've earned a reward for your diligent behavior, don't you?" She asked, voice taking on the hoarse, strained quality as before. 

He found that he liked it. It made her sound sexy. 

Now he was the one unable to speak. His words, thoughts and everything in between died as soon as her hand made contact with his hard cock; his hips buckling and voice pleading for her. 

To do what? Continue? Stop? 

He had no idea. He just felt phenomenal. It was nothing like when he'd jerked off in the past. Sure, it felt good then too, but to have someone else be in control of your pleasure? To have someone in charge of the intensity of your impending, inevitable orgasm? To feel their desperation, as you claw to the sheets, bite your lip, strain your voice…

He was unsure of what to do with himself, but he knew he felt too many emotions welling up at once. 

He clawed on the sheets and bit his lip. Too hard, he noticed. He tasted iron almost instantaneously. 

She must not have noticed since she continued. 

"Close already? I didn't think you'd get to the surface so soon...I thought for sure that you'd be sinking a little deeper for me. Can you do that?" She said softly as she stroked him at an unforgiving pace; his hips bucking off the bed. 

_'She likes being in control. She...enjoys being able to control when I cum. I...I have to make this good for her - for us.'_

He decided to wait it out; act like it was his own hand stroking him to try to lessen the intensity, instead of it being someone he could see becoming the love of his life someday. Someone he could very clearly see marrying. 

Having a family... _making_ a family. 

Shit.

His cock started to hurt with how hard he was. No doubt it felt like it was melting with the amount of heat it was giving off. 

And then, she did _that_. Without warning, without any type of vocal cue or anything; she took him into her mouth almost down to the base and came back up, his dick coated with her spit, eyes focused on his face to see his reaction. 

He wanted to cry. Weep tears of pure joy. He grit his teeth and felt his face get more flushed than before. 

“Please…” He whimpered in a voice he didn’t recognize. Was it even _his_? This amount of desperation? Torment? She continued to stroke him instead since he couldn’t articulate what he wanted. 

And holy shit, he wanted so many things. 

He wanted to kiss those saliva-shined lips that tasted him a few seconds prior, he wanted her to put her mouth back on him; to taste his desperation, he wanted her to finally sink herself over him - to finally claim what no other woman has…

But he couldn’t articulate _any of that_. Instead, he simply began to weep in frustration. 

“Are you in pain?” Roshan asked, stopping mid stroke. His cock still hard and angry.

“N...No…” A sniffle and him being unable to meet her concerned gaze. She stopped her movements and stood, crawled over to him and sat in his lap, but not before removing her underwear. 

“Maybe I’m going about this the wrong way? We can ease up a bit if you’re feeling overstimulated. Is that it?” Roshan asked, stroking his tear-stained face. Nodding, he looked at her and felt his eyes well up for a different reason. 

It was at this very moment; while she stroked his face, while the fairy lights in the room illuminated her face that she looked like an angel. 

And then she smiled and the tears came again. She stopped smiling and hugged him instead. 

“Oh, baby...I’m so sorry. I overwhelmed you.” She said softly as he leaned up and hugged her. 

“No...this time it’s because…” A sniffle broke his speech, but only for a second. “You look...so beautiful. I can’t help it.”

“Oh...well, thank you. Seriously, are you alright?”

“Better now, that my brain can articulate things. I was getting frustrated with myself...trying not to cum too soon.” Leaning back from the hug, she ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Sweetie, tonight is about you anyway. This is something _you_ wanted, so if I’m not doing something you want, you can tell me and I’ll make adjustments. No questions asked.”

“Really?” She nodded and he finally smiled. 

“Now, can we continue, slowly?” He took a deep breath to relax himself and lifted his shirt over his head. She helped him shimmy out of his pants and boxers; the full view of his hardness, still as persistent as ever. 

She leaned over to the bedside drawer and grabbed two condoms. He tried not to focus on the number and more so tried to keep his heart from giving out at the fact that this was _finally_ happening.

Lying back down, he had several pillows in his grip as he watched her open the condom, take it out and slide it over his length with practiced ease. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as she did so. 

“Ready?” She asked, as he bit his lip again. If she had to be honest with herself, she was nervous too. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I trust you.” He said as she moved forward to position himself against her entrance before sliding down, pushing in and moaning _loudly_ at the feel of him - the real thing - stretching her. That wonderful heat rushing through her body like a warm blanket on a cold day. 

Maxine however, was quickly losing his grip. 

He moaned loudly too; her hot folds gripping him like a vice, massaging, undulating in their assault like a wave crashing against a shore. She was tight - she _did_ say previously that it had been a while - but _wow_ , she felt...incredible. 

Sliding down the rest of him, she put her hands on his chest to balance herself; eyes focused on her boyfriend, who’s gaze was _scorching._

“Permission to move?” Roshan asked, leaning forward to capture his lips, to swallow his moans again. He put his hand on the back of her head and as they briefly parted, he whispered ‘yes’.

This wasn’t like anything he’s read about. Nothing like he’s see on the internet in the dead of night when the rest of the house slept. 

This was, for starters, _leagues_ more intimate than that of the detached nature of just fucking, yet somehow just as intense.

Maybe it’s _because_ it's Roshan? Currently, she’s bouncing in his lap; the _plap, plap, plap_ of their laps connecting and lips meeting causing him to almost feel as if he’s floating. 

Maybe he is. 

“You...feel...divine.” He managed to grunt as she rode him faster. His own moans and hers making a wonderfully harmonious song. 

“I can always feel _better_.” She said in a breathy tone as she sat up straight and bounced on him; the pace of their movement set to milk every last drop out of him. 

“Holy...holy _shit_ , you were right!” He exclaimed as she used her legs to undulate her movements. The sensation of him throbbing in time with her slamming down was driving her wild. 

She wanted to go faster, she wanted to _milk_ him; overstimulate him to the point of tears - then push beyond _that_. 

But all in due time. Good things come to those who wait. 

Instead, she continued to praise him while he began to fuck into her. 

“So good, Maxie~ Yes, _yes_ ! Good...just like that - harder - _mmm!_ ” She moaned as the last thrust hit a spot deep within her so good, she grinned. 

What a wonderful sign. 

Sadly, he didn’t think he’d last much longer. 

“Fu-Fuck, Ro...I..I think I’ll cum soon…” She leaned forward and, after sliding her hands up his chest, stopped when they got to his throat. He paused his thrusting to look at her with a sense of unease. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked, breathless. Hair wild and frizzy, skin with a thin sheen of sweat; their joined scents lingering in the air, and his heart - while previously riddled with anxiety was _now_ calm. 

“Completely.”

Tightening her grip around his throat, she sighed as she resumed riding him; harder and faster none, as if fully aware that she was ruining him for life. 

As if he minded. 

“Fuck, FUCK! I’m cumming, holy _shit_!” Maxine yelled as Roshan rode out her orgasm and his, never stopping her grip on his neck; but slowing down her earlier pace. Eventually, she stopped, relinquishing her grip, getting off of his lap with a hiss as their bodies disconnected, and laid down beside him, pulling the blankets over them both. Their earlier heavy breathing started to slow into something more manageable, something more human and less beatial. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence; she finally spoke. 

“I didn’t go too far, did I?” She turned to look up at him, the lights framing his face now, giving him a glow he’d never had before. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him; eyes closed, face and body flushed and a light pink ring around his neck, courtesy of her. 

She bit her lip and felt the fires stoke her belly again, but decided it’s be best to sleep them off instead. 

“No…” Maxine started to say, voice breathy and dreamlike. “You were phenomenal.” 

That answer satisfied her enough that she kissed his shoulder and snuggled up next to him to sleep. Before he could really get comfortable, he got up and removed the condom from his flaccid flesh, took care of bathroom needs (promptly _ignored_ the way his body felt different and probably looked different while he was in there), came back to put on his boxers and went upstairs to clean the kitchen and to turn off the music. In their haste to feel good, they forgot to clean up after themselves. 

He was partially to blame. 

Making quick work of putting the food away and cleaning the kitchen, he switched off the lights and returned to the warmth of his girlfriend’s arms. 

Before his body could drift off to sleep, though, he slightly touched the sides of his neck and shivered. 


	2. Discovering Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful night together, Maxine tries to get to the bottom of this new sensation he feels, by talking to the one person he knows has the most experience in this: his brother, Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I don't expect original content to get a lot of recognition. This is just something for fun. A challenge to myself since I'm wearing so many hats.

Maxine was the first to wake the next morning. He had to take a piss something fierce so he got up and did that, washed his hands and crawled back into bed before the morning chill caught up with his mostly naked flesh. 

He blushed and burrowed himself deeper under the blankets, Roshan’s soft snoring casing his earlier anxiety about the activities last night. 

He was so sure she was going to laugh at him; shame him for being inexperienced. 

Well, what he didn’t have in experience, he definitely made up for in enthusiasm. 

He remembered how she tended to him and didn’t make him feel less than, not a single time. His heart swelled in his chest. 

Sex like that, was _easily_ the type that makes you want to keep someone around. But not all guys think like him. 

Still, there was a thing she did that...awakened _something_ in him. 

At the time of her cumming _hard_ around him, she put her hands around his throat and _squeezed_ hard; his breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh and his own orgasm hitting harder than before. 

Maybe, they’ll try that...again? He didn’t really know how to address it or bring it up in conversation too well, so instead, he'll just pay closer attention to her hands when she did tasks and _hope_ that it's not obvious that he's doing so. 

Was he being a creep? No, it shouldn't be looked at like that. He was trying to date his curiosity. 

He'd be lying if he said he _didn't_ want to feel those hands - that grip - wrapped around his neck again. 

He didn't even know she was that strong. It should've alarmed him - made him too afraid to do that again - yet…

When he stretched and placed his own hands around his neck, a shuddering breath, bitten lip and a quickly forming erection were his bodily responses. All good signs. 

But what about his head? His heart? 

Did he only like it because it was with his girlfriend, or would it be the same if a random girl touched him? 

' _Probably not_ .' His thought as he saw a few strands of Roshan's hair got caught up in her breathing. Breaking himself out of his staring, he decided to get up and look for his pants first, then his cellphone to text Nyx (the _free-spirited_ one, Roshan calls him) and ask him why he feels weird about the hands-around-the-neck thing. 

**MAXINE**

**8:30AM**

Hey, big bro. Not sure if you're awake right now to answer this, but I have a question. 

Setting his phone down and heading for the bathroom to freshen himself up, he allowed his mind to wander - to process the events of the last few times they've been together and to see if the hands were potentially something Roshan has been hinting at, or something she decided to spring on him all of a sudden. He remembered the last time he spent the night, she bought him a spare toothbrush, some towels, soap, shampoo and even went so far as to buy _underwear_ ; which was extremely thoughtful. 

And odd. He didn't exactly _anticipate_ leaving his boxers at home, but stranger things have happened. 

In the middle of brushing his teeth, his phone chimed. Going back out to get it so it doesn't wake Roshan from her much needed sleep, he retrieved it and saw the notification on the screen. 

**NYX**

**8:32AM**

Sure, Maxie. What's up? Did last night go as well as you'd hoped?

_Riiight._ He _did_ mention to Nyx that he wanted to take his relationship with Roshan to the next level, but didn't think he was actively listening since he was playing video games at that time. He noticed that talking to his brothers while they were already preoccupied - at least when telling them important information - was the best way to talk to them, for this reason alone:

It meant he didn't have to make eye contact. Depending on the subject matter, it was great because he could get away with saying something off the wall and not face any dire consequences. 

_But,_ since he asked about it, it meant Nyx wasn't as distracted as Maxine had hoped. 

**MAXINE**

**8:32AM**

Better than I'd hoped. There wasn't really any awkwardness. She was really attentive and took into consideration it was my first time and didn't make me feel like crap.

Three dots appeared, then a new message came in. 

**NYX**

**8:33AM**

Fuckin A, man. Sounds like you had a great night. What's your question?

If he felt at a loss for words when he thought of how to bring it up to Roshan, he felt _worse_ when thinking of talking about it to Nyx. Still, he figured he'd try, since his brother is practically open to everything. 

Time to push down that anxiety and just go for it, he supposes.

**MAXINE**

**8:33AM**

Last night...while Roshan was, um, cumming really hard, she wrapped her hands around my neck and squeezed really hard. I think I liked it? I mean, I came too, but...is this a thing that people get off to? Normally? 

Sending the message, he tried to busy himself with fixing his bed hair, instead of staring at the incoming message. There was a likelihood of Nyx laughing at him for asking such a question, though Maxine hoped that his dear, sweet brother _wouldn’t_ laugh at his shortcomings and just answer his question as he requested. 

The incoming message chime nearly scared him out of his skin. 

**NYX**

**8:35AM**

Under normal circumstances, I’d take this opportunity to send a bunch of laughing emojis, but that would be in poor taste. Plus how often do you come to me for sex advice? I wouldn’t mind if you made a habit of it. I am full of experience, you know.

But to answer your question; the choking kink is fairly normal. Not for the faint of heart or for those that don’t trust their partner to NOT kill them whenever they get angry. 

Still, kudos to her for trying something risky like that. I’m really glad you found something you’re into. This makes me proud that you have a partner that you can trust. 

Considering Nyx’s words, he smiled to himself and sighed in relief that he was at least _fairly normal_ , and moved to respond before he heard Roshan stirring and waking up. 

“Mmm...Maxie, where are you?” She said, voice raspy with sleep. Arousal permeated his bones like a fog. Coming back to the bedroom, he was slightly startled to see her almost colliding with him as she headed to the bathroom for her own needs. 

Should he tell her now? No, she’s half asleep. She wouldn’t be able to process it right away. 

Still, he’s prided himself on his honesty… Nothing should be off limits to her…

“I think you unintentionally awakened something in me last night.” He muttered mostly to himself right before she flushed the toilet. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” She asked, a slow, seductive smile crawling across her face before she could filter her emotions. 

“I...I think I like choking.” She looked at him through her reflection in the mirror and smiled. 

“Really? Well, I don’t do it often. You gotta catch me in the right mood. Ask me again when we start getting more... _intense_.” She said as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush and began her hygiene routine. Maxine’s thoughts were a swirling mess. 

_More_ intense? She intended to do other things with him other than just this?

His cock twitched with interest at the thought of him bound and at her mercy. 

“I...I look forward to it.” He said as she made eye contact with him again and smirked, rinsing her mouth. 


	3. Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting _spicy _.__

**One Week Later**

Lounging around, watching tv, Roshan snuggled closer to her boyfriend, trying to be interested in the show they were watching, but instead, was focused on his dick. This was new for her. 

She normally never really focused on the sexual aspect of her relationships, instead wanting to nurture and care for the emotional aspect of the relationship. Most of her previous partners didn’t care about that. 

Well, except for one. But he’s long since moved away. 

He’s also the first one she’s done all of the intense stuff with that she’s trying to introduce to Maxine (who she’s still trying to gauge if he’s really for the intensity she’s willing to give, but baby steps). So far, things are going good. No weird surprises. No emotional hookups. 

Just attraction between two people, in a _mostly_ pure form. 

“I had no idea your, um…” 

“Hm?” She hummed, turned to look at him, his face tinged in pink. Her breath caught in her throat and her blood began to race. 

“I’d always thought that smaller boobs were more sensitive.” She chuckled. 

“You know that depends on the woman, right? Plus you can’t trust everything you watch on hentai.” He looked at her in shock as she just laughed. 

“I’m kidding! Unless, I hit the nail right on the head…” Roshan said, making a show of leaning forward and getting close into his personal space - the close proximity making his heart beat faster. 

“R-Ro...come on…”

“Come on what? You watch hentai, it’s not a big deal. I watch porn too.” He looked at her then; _her_ face began to bloom with heat at the way his eyes dilated. 

"Something tells me that you like that information." She said, his eyes suddenly darting down to her tank top. 

"What type do you watch, so I have a ballpark of the competition I'm in for." She tried to sound sheepish, but it came off as nervous as she felt his hand on her breast. 

"I noticed you were really sensitive before...nobody's ever bothered to follow your instructions on how to please you, have they?" Maxine asked as he pinched her nipple through her shirt. Heat began to make its home deep inside her belly once again. 

"No...either they give a lot of attention to them, or ignore them in favor of my neck. It's annoying to have to deal with that all the time. I'm glad you're taking initiative though." 

Making no other sound other than that of a small sound of acknowledgement, he continued to fondle her, the soft flesh getting hotter as her blood rushed to her face. She didn't like to admit this - and even if you ask her outright, she'll deny it, but she _loves_ when her passive partners just go for what they want. 

"Can I...do I have permission to do as I did last time?" 

Biting her lip, she nodded and he wasted no time sliding his hands beneath her shirt and feeling his hands pinch her nipples. Her breaths came out in shallow pants as his face got more and more red, yet his actions were bold, precise and calculating. 

He contradicted himself, but that was fine. She reasons that he's still figuring himself out; seeing what his likes and dislikes are for now, before things grown to the intense levels she's used to. Don't get her wrong, she _loves_ this side of him, but she's eager to break him too. 

Eager to see him writhe and squirm from being overstimulated, she'll revel in the sight of him crying out in pleasure as she completely _ruins_ him- 

"You're...um...soaking the couch." He said, breaking her train of thought. Her voice was also doing things she wasn't aware of, given his flushed face and tented pants. 

She grabbed his unoccupied hand and brought it to her sopping cunt; her clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat. 

"Mmm...feels good." Roshan moaned as she bucked into his hand. 

"Does it?" He asked, eyes still blazing with want. This time they've darkened to almost black and _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest things she's ever seen. 

"Yes...please don't stop." She moaned as he moved the one hand on her breast to the other one; nipple already hard and slightly leaking breastmilk in his hand. Her eyes fluttered closed as she got closer and closer to cumming from something so simple- 

He stopped rubbing through her clothes, but moved to do so more directly. 

If she thought his hands were hot _before_ they slipped into clothing, then she was halfway into a furnace now. 

"A-Ah!" She moaned as she clung to him, nails digging into his forearm - hopefully not too deep so it wouldn't need first aid. Either he was ignoring the pain, or didn't feel anything because he continued his rubbing; more insistent and precise now that he can feel the bundle of nerves. Tossing her head back, she was now closer to her quickly approaching orgasm than ever. 

And then he sucked on her nipples. She responded by screaming and squirting on the couch. Fortunately, it's leather. 

"Fuuuuck, Maxie! Mmmmm, yes, _too good,_ don't stop, _please_!" Shaking his head slightly, she also felt his teeth dug in at the same pressure as the first time - not too hard or too soft - and she's cumming again.

As soon as she got a leg to stand on, he kicked it out from beneath her. Under normal circumstances, she would've been upset and protested each time he even _looked_ like he was trying to take control, but with Maxine, she was willing to bend her own rules.

Maybe, even let him boss her around…

"Fuck, Ro, I can't wait anymore... _please_." 

"Please?" She asked, her voice, breathless. 

"Fuck me again." 

"Is that how...we ask? Ask me again." A pout forming on his mouth, he groaned and flicked her clit. She gave a sharp moan before he placed his forehead on hers; sweat making his skin clammy. 

" _Please...fuck me."_

Just when she thought she couldn't cum anymore…

"Better. There's a few condoms in the bathroom. Grab however many you need and come back." She said as he slowly detached from her and went to complete those tasks. 

Making quick work of stripping herself, she sat back on the couch, sticky and buzzing with anticipation. 

He came back just as she began to wonder if he'd taken care of his hard on himself. 

And he was stripped. 

Seeing him naked always sent a thrill through her. His normally pale skin flushed pink with blood, his freckles like tiny stars. 

His eyes were as determined as ever. 

Stopping to where she was, he bent down to lift her, so he could sit her on his lap. There was no real reason for him to lift her, he just wanted to prove that he could. As she straddled his lap, he reached down, unwrapped the condom, put it on and, while kissing her, positioned himself to slide inside with no problems. 

The stretch of him was just as heavenly as she remembered. 

Moaning directly into his ear, he began moving slowly until he bottomed out; hips thrusting in time with her bouncing. It was a slow, heady grind that both were glad the house was empty for. 

“Ro...you feel amazing...shit…”

“Please don’t stop...I’m close again…”

“Okay. I’ll go faster.” Maxine said with a grin that Roshan didn’t see and proceeded to _fuck_ her senseless. 

**Well.** This was new. 

It was always her doing the fucking in the relationship. Her to take the initiative. Her to make most of the decisions and most of all, it was always her as the aggressor. 

Now that the roles were reversed - even if it’s temporary, she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Was this normal?

Her body felt like it was more attuned to his than ever; his groans were fueling her arousal like gasoline to a burning flame. 

“Fuck! Maxine, how…? How did you-”

“I’ll tell you later, first you have to cum for me again, alright?” What the _fuck_?!

He hit a spot deep in her and she tensed; walls clamping around him like a vice, nails digging into the base of his neck drenched in sweat. Cumming silently, she felt him laughing before her ears picked up on it - the only sound she could make out was the ringing in her ears and blood rushing. 

He at least had the courtesy to wait until she was done with her large orgasm; bones having turned into jelly and brain turned to mush. Stress didn’t even exist in her atmosphere anymore. 

“I’m gonna move again, okay?” And now he was back to being sweet?! _Unreal_.

She made a mental note to look out for him. This sudden aggression was interesting. 

Slurring a response, she felt him move slowly at least; having placed her hips flush against his so that she wouldn’t move at all. Without warning, his previously slow thrusts grew fast and sloppy, him biting his lip and mumbling to himself about how good she feels around him, how gorgeous she looks, how fucking amazing she is…

It was sweet. It was heavy. It was them. It was perfect. 

“Fuck, _FUCK_ \- Shit, cumming-!” He said, thrusting upwards one final time before cumming deep inside with a sigh. 

She wanted to ask what was up with him getting aggressive all of a sudden, but just resonated that some things just _were_ and maybe now wasn’t the time to ask. He looked tired. 

Pulling the blanket over them, she made herself comfortable and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine makes a humble request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no one else to thank but my partners for plenty of personal experience.

They were in her room again, having cleaned up their mess (Roshan thoroughly cleaning the couch so her roommates wouldn’t complain), sharing a meal and drinking a few glasses of wine before putting the bottle back. They figured they’d lounge there, since the living room was typically off limits for having sex (unless no one was home to tell you otherwise, or if the sexual hunger was just _too much_ and the wasted time to sprint to someone’s bedroom would kill the mood) and if they decided to go another round - or 3, given Maxine’s new insatiable appetite - they wouldn’t be chastised in her room. 

After all, it’s where he responds to her more eagerly anyway since his first time happened here. He owes her the world for at least that much. 

It was while he was having this train of thought and reflecting on a previous action, that he struck up a conversation while he was doing a Sudoku puzzle. 

“You know, after I woke up from our nap, before I washed my hands, I tasted you.” A slightly worried look on Roshan’s face before she looked at him over her book. She hadn’t been too confident about her taste lately, her diet wasn’t the best. 

“I think I wanna taste directly from the source?” _Huh_. That was interesting. 

“You know if there’s anything sexual you want, you have to ask with confidence. So...ask me again.” Slightly pouting, he shuffled around so that he’s lying on his belly before her. Her book became less and less interesting with the image in front of her. Him, sitting up and staring at her, hair in his eyes, a boyish smile on his face and _those damned eyes_. 

She was losing her resolve. 

“Let me eat you.” 

“That’s _not_ a question, you cheeky little shit!” She said as she laughed and returned to her book, legs propped up and wondering if he’ll take the hint. 

Although, him being forward like that was... _really fucking hot_.

“Ask me again.” She said, making her voice sound as bored as possible. A ruse he shouldn’t fall for. 

“ _Please_ , let me eat you? I tasted your sweet nectar on my tongue and found I really loved the taste. Let me indulge myself on your essence; the sweet holy elixir of your loins-”

“ _Are you kidding me?_ ” Roshan asked with a laugh as he grinned. 

“It took me 3 hours to come up with that. Cut me some slack. I _am_ trying. And you’ve gotta admit, I _did_ ask a lot better than those other guys that you’ve been with, right?”

She didn’t have the heart to say it’s only actually been one other guy that’s she’s been with sexually. He moved away before she could ask about the full extent of the relationship while she was at school, having wanted to keep up with him via electronic communication, but she never got his number, or email, or social media accounts, so it was just the memory of one great summer. 

Of course she moved on, but the memory will always be bittersweet. 

“Yeah, of course. Especially more polite. I couldn’t thank you enough for using your manners.” They shared a laugh and he scooted closer to her in the bed until he could spread her legs and catch her scent. 

“God, you even _smell_ amazing.” He said as he traced a finger down her thighs. She was wearing shorts and they were really short. He clearly didn’t seem to mind. 

“Well, since you’re so eager,” She began, putting her book away and giving him her full attention. Shimmying her shorts down and giving him access to what he wanted. “Here.” 

Legs spread and waiting his actions, he stared at it in a mixture of awe and fear. It was almost comical. 

“You’re nervous again.”

“I am.”

“Why? I trust you.”

“It’s...not that.” 

“Then what is it?”

“I...don’t think I’ll be very good at this. I mean, I only recently became good at sex.” 

“And that’s perfectly okay. Not everyone is amazing at things the first time they try. And as far as sex, you personally made it your mission to be good at it without my coaxing, so that’s on you.”

“I just want you to feel good too. I wanna be the reason why you throw your head back in pleasure.”

“Then do it. Make me.” His eyes flickered up to hers and she gasped at the way they darkened around the edges once again. That determined glint was sure to be the death of her one day. 

“I don’t believe...that’s how we ask.” He said, tossing her own phrase back at her with a smirk. She blushed and pouted a bit before nudging him with her foot. 

“The nerve. Tossing what I say back at you when it’s convenient. Rude ass.”

“You still haven’t asked me politely. Closed mouths don’t get fed. Well, I guess in this instance, it’s _me_ that won’t be feeding-”

“Oh my god, you are _impossible_.” She said, flopping backward and laughing against the pillows. 

“I’ve heard worse. Now, Roshan… _ask me again_ .” Her blood rushed in her veins at the sound of him saying what she normally does - yet it’s just as effective. Is _this_ what she does to him? The slight amount of dominance? The raw arousal in asking such a simple, yet compromising question; the power he holds is astounding. No wonder she always got a rush from saying it and seeing his reaction. No doubt he must be feeling as she felt. 

Wetting her lips, she sat up a bit and, not breaking eye contact, she said: “Please... _devour_ me.”

* * *

Taking a large whiff of her scent, she felt self-conscious again. Her previous partner was polite in his response to not liking her, but that type of deep set anxiety was long lasting. She never insisted with anyone else, instead focusing on their pleasure when it came to oral and not worrying about them reciprocating. 

Apparently, Maxine was cut from a different cloth. 

“It’s...pretty. Very pink. Very wet. Smells as good as it looks.” Roshan blushed down to her toes. 

“Can we start now?” She asked, toes curling in anticipation. A low chuckle as he brought a hand up to insert a finger, made her tense up. 

“Relax, Ro. It’s just us here. Plus I’ve been in you before. This can’t be too bad, right?” She was confused. Why _was_ she tensing up like this? They’d been sexual a few times now and each experience had been positive. She should tell him about her previous experience so that he has context. 

“A previous partner I had...wasn’t mean about the fact that they didn’t like my smell or taste, but...it stuck with me. I decided then and there to change my diet and make it so if I had another partner that I wouldn’t go through the same experience twice, so I didn’t. The anxiety of it never left though.”

“Ah, and you think I’ll be the same way?” He said, slowly starting to finger her open. Her breathing was coming out in shallow pants, nipples hardening and hre body becoming more and more relaxed as he spoke softly. 

“I understand all too well about what it’s like to have crippling anxiety. But eventually, there will be someone who will come along to, not necessarily ‘take away the fear’ but lessen it. If they decide to be your partner, then it’s kind of their job to give you the confidence to be the best version of yourself possible. For me, I enjoy making you feel good, since you took a chance on me.” 

“And - _ah_ \- you don’t think the feeling is mutual?” She asked, taking a chance at making eye contact again. His eyes were zeroed in on her and her expressions. She bit her lip at how focused he was. 

“Of course it is. That’s what makes this relationship so amazing. I greatly enjoy the fact that all of this is new to me. It helps me curate my own experience. I get to try things with you that I only envisioned doing in my fantasies, and in return you do the same. I don’t know anything about your previous partner, but if he was anything like me, it lets me know that I’m in good and capable hands.” He said as he hooked his fingers in her and she involuntarily came. No word of warning, no chanting of being close; just an orgasm that surprised her at the intensity. She had no idea she was even close until it happened.

Where the fuck is this sexual confidence coming from?! She’s been wondering that from the last few times they’ve been intimate together. Her first thought was that he’s being coached by Nyx, but _what if that isn’t the case_? 

Her body felt boneless at this point. She knew if she tried to talk to him now, her words would slur together as if she’s drunk. In a way, she was. Completely drunk off the pleasure this man gave her, completely at his mercy. 

Maybe, being the overall top in the relationship _wasn’t_ the end all be all? Maybe she can take a seat and let someone else pilot the plane? 

If it was Maxine _and only Maxine_ , then _absolutely_. 

“Where...did this surge of confidence come from...Maxie?” Roshan asked, sinking into the pillows. 

Withdrawing his fingers and taking a long lick of her juices (she grew wetter at that image) and watching him close his eyes and him hum in approval; he faced her, smiling.

“Well, partially some advice from Nyx, but also taking a page from your book.”

“Mine?” She said slowly, her brain still covered in a fog. 

“Yeah. Your confidence when it comes to sex is what fuels me to be better; to do better for you. I want to make you feel good as much as you want the same for me. Plus, your shocked face whenever I take initiative is both really cute as well as arousing. Has anyone else told you that?”

Well, _shit_. Unable to speak, she shook her head and felt his warmth come back to her.

“Well, allow me to be the first - in a long time - to tell you that, as well as give you pleasure in _this_ way.” Her heart threatened to give out in her chest. 

Pressing his tongue to the small bead, she flinched and gasped in surprise. 

Deciding that was a positive reaction, he moved to take a long lick from the opening to back up to the clit, and stayed there. His tongue flicking over the small bundle of nerves over and over had her legs twitching with pleasure. She was vaguely aware of him taking her legs and pressing them to her stomach to get better access, but she wasn’t sure. 

Didn’t want to chance it by opening her eyes. Didn't want to emerge from the fog.

Diving back down to her wet hole, he put his tongue inside to taste her honey directly; her nerves already going haywire. 

The _moan_ he released at the taste of her was enough to send her tumbling over the edge again with a scream. Fortunately the basement was sound proof, or else her roommates would be concerned. 

She had no words; choosing instead to grip the blankets below her in a vice grip as his tongue found her G-spot and _attacked_. 

Their moans mixed together in a harmony; both bodies running hotter and hotter until one of them - or both - were going to collapse. 

He grunted in surprise at the feel of her cumming around his tongue, hands pulling his hair and grinding a bit on his mouth, but it wasn’t unwanted. He loved knowing he was the source of her pleasure. 

Grinding his hips on the bed a bit, he felt his cock give out a few spurts of cum at the sounds of her screams. 

“Okay, _okay!_ I think that’s en...enoughh…” She slurred once more as he slowly withdrew from her; face glistening with her orgasm dripping down her chin. Instinctively, his tongue darted out and cleaned his face without the use for a towel. She chanced it with taking a look at his face this time and was rewarded with him; eyes fluttering in pleasure as he continued to clean her cum off of his face. 

_Holy shit_ , she hit a jackpot. 

“You’re delicious. Fuck that other guy.” Maxine said, voice hoarse, yet breathy. For his first time doing this, he was _damn_ good at it. 

“You’re amazing…” She said, a slow smile etched across her face as she made grabby hands to reach for him. Getting the hint, he crawled up to her and placed a kiss on her lips; her taste and smell thick all over him. 

Huh, so he was right. She didn’t taste bad. Dare she be a judge of her own taste, she tasted savory. 


	5. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inquiry desires an answer. An answer is but a key to a door of a world of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Google: play "Pure Imagination" from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
> Nah, I'm kidding. But seriously, it's getting _intense _here ladies and lads. We've reached a pivotal mark in their relationship, but the fun is _just about to begin. _____

“You remember a while back how you said you wanted to try something more intense?” Roshan said, coming down the stairs into her bedroom. Maxine was already lounging on her bed, doing homework. Her roommate, Lily, let him in despite Roshan not quite being home from work. Unable to properly keep a surprise, he sent her a text with a picture attached: him in her room, lying on her bed, fairy lights around his head, and she sent several heart emojis in response. 

“Yeah?” He said, looking up from his homework to see her holding an unassuming paper bag with a handle. He was curious as to what was inside, but waited for her to tell him what was in it. 

“I want to try this. I went to my local store the other day and found something you might want to try, if you’re comfortable with it.” She said, fidgeting with the handles of the bag before sitting down beside him. 

“If I’m _comfortable_?” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.” A small smile tilted his lips at the remark.

“Well, it’s _you._ That’s impossible. It’ll always be something I want in some shape or form.” She bit her lip at that admittance, before finally opening the bag and pulling out its contents. 

"Even _this_?" He looked at it, confused. 

"Colored rope? What for?"

"Decorative bondage." At those words, his breath hitched and he turned around to toss his assignments in his book and place it on the floor; attention completely focused on her. 

"Okay. Hit me. What are the colors for?"

"So we can know which mood the other is in based on the color we choose. Red for passion and black for dominance." He nodded and dug into the bag to pull out a different set of rope. 

"There's a mint colored one here too."

"I'll leave it to you to decide what that one means, since they'll all be used on you." 

"Can it be for...submission?" This time it was her turn for her breath to hitch as she looked at him. Hearing him say 'submission' made her blood burn hot in her veins. 

"It can be for whatever you want." She whispered, unable to let her voice express her desperation for this moment. 

"Your face got really red, Roshan. Did I say the right thing?" Biting her lip and averting her eyes, she stared at a spot on the floor and spoke. 

"...Yes. Ever since I met you, I've been _dying_ to try everything I've always wanted. My last relationship-" She stopped herself; her earlier anxious feeling crawling up her throat and stealing her words. 

"It's okay, go on." Maxine said, placing a hand on her lap. A gentle coaxing to let him know that whatever she was willing to admit, he wasn’t going to judge. 

"...M-My last relationship we talked a lot about things we wanted out of it, mostly sex since that's all we wanted from each other at the time. He had expressed that he was more into submitting since he didn't like to be the one to always initiate. It was fine by me, since I liked being aggressive during sex. So he let me do whatever I wanted. Tie him up, anal toys, handcuffs, edging, pain play; you name it, we did it. Well, all within the realms of the limits we set. Neither of us liked anything to do with bodily fluids, save for saliva or cum, so we were fine. Hardcore degradation was also a hard limit since I hated making my partners seem small." Slightly holding her breath, she braced herself for the impact of rejection. Sure, they had dived into light breath play, but like a kid with candy, she wants as much as she can get. Sure it seemed selfish and irresponsible, but she was allowed an indulgence or two, wasn’t she? For so long she was dubbed the ‘responsible friend’ the ‘mom’ friend, the ‘reliable’ friend, who could do no wrong and always dotted every ‘i’ and crossed every ‘t’. The one who was quiet and never liked to occupy too much space; the one who always said please and thank you when offered something. 

Whatever happened to her _taking_ something for her own every now and again?

"That sounds... _enthralling_."

"...Really?" She let go of the breath she’d been holding as her heart slowed. 

"Yeah. I...I think I wanna give it a shot." Turning to face him, she saw the intrigue in his eyes that gave way to affection. He could tell this was something she’s always wanted from him, but had difficulty asking for it. 

"You're _sure_?"

"Absolutely. It's _you_ after all. _I trust you_." Tears welled in her eyes at his admittance of trust; something so sacred should be in more capable hands, yet here he is, placing that in hers like it wasn’t the most precious thing in the world. 

"Then...ask me. Tell me so I'm 100% sure so there isn't any doubt clouding my mind, or halting my judgement. Tell me, so that there isn't anything causing you to falter either. Please, Maxine. _Ask me again_." To her surprise, he got down on the floor and sat at her feet; his head on her lap. Face slightly tinged with pink, he said the words he not only knew she wanted to hear, but words he genuinely wanted to say. 

"Roshan...will you please make me submit to you? Make me yours...I only want to belong to you." Tears fell from her face like a trickling spring from a rock. A smile was covered by her hands as he rose up and placed a kiss on her lips, his hand on the back of her neck, holding her steady. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers so she could respond; a gentle swaying soothing them both. 

“Of course I can. Of course. _Of course._ ” She said, voice now a whisper; unable to break the spell of this moment. 

"So, what color are we starting with?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes now. Excitement was permeated into those green eyes of hers and he loved it. 

"You pick. What are you in the mood for?”

"Mint." Part of her lower lip disappeared behind her teeth and he smiled. 

"What about having a gag of some form? Like a cloth, or something to bite down on?" 

"Sounds _exhilarating_. Let's try it." She kissed him again; wet and with a smile. It never failed to make his heart flutter. 

"Now, because we haven't established a safeword and you'll also have a gag in, just flex your hands three times to let me know you're uncomfortable with anything I'm doing and we'll stop, okay?" ‘Sounds simple enough,’ he reasoned with himself. 

"Okay." 

"One flex to continue, and two for me to slow down. Got that?" She asked, beginning to strip out of her clothes. He figures he should do the same - but still leave on his boxers, since he was going to end up mostly naked anyway. Might as well save the trouble. 

"Yes _ma'am_ ." She was in the middle of removing her shirt; the clothing made her curls more bushy and untamed than normal. Pair that with a flushed face and Maxine was smiling to himself at flustering her again. She took her time setting out the rope; shaking her hands and unloosing her joints. He could tell she was experienced with this, so he wasn’t worried about not being in capable hands. She smiled and grabbed a hair tie she set on her nightstand and after tying her hair back, she got to work tying _him_ up. The end design she was going for was more of a deep V pattern down his pectorals, that would end somewhere behind his wrists. 

“I’ll probably need two ropes.”

“That’s fine, Ro.” He said as he wiggled himself around a bit, experimenting with the bonds to see how tight they were against his skin.

"The rope is soft." He said, a soft smile on his face as she watched her; affection growing ever stronger. 

"That's good to know. Ready for the gag?" She asked, already having an old shirt prepared. When he nodded, she slowly inserted it and at the view of him bound and gagged before her, it made her heart soft; face flushed with so many emotions. Elated, relieved, aroused (to the _nines_ ), but mostly, her heart was brimming - overflowing - with the amount of love she wanted to give to him. 

"You look amazing...truly. So beautiful…" She said, his cock getting engorged with blood at the sight of her before him; nails skimming the exposed skin that wasn’t covered by rope, her breathing turned ragged, her own arousal, something he could just about _taste_ on his tongue through scent alone. It mildly frustrated him that all he could taste was fabric - which caused him to grunt in response - but maybe that was the point of it all. Maybe the point was an exercise of restraint. A battle of will.

Unfortunately, she misinterpreted his small grunt of frustration as one of pain as she moved to sit behind him. 

"What's wrong? Do you feel something? Am I hurting you?" Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and sighed through his nose at the feeling of her skin against his. 

"Oh. This must be intense for you… a completely new sensation altogether. I really am happy to know you trust me enough to engage in a moment like this. This means... _so much_ to me. You have no idea." She said directly against his ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and biting down. A moan was struggling to escape through the gag, but between that and the soundproof basement, he was basically a mute down here. Still, his keen sense of smell told him that her arousal only increased at the sight of him squirming. 

"God...seeing you like this...mmm...would you mind if I did something else to heighten the sensations?” Shaking his head, he felt her body shift to grab something and he wanted to follow her movement, but he figured it was best that he stayed put. Increased the suspense and whatnot. 

“Okay. Please try not to freak out." She said as she placed a blindfold over his eyes and his dick got _harder_. Holy shit, he’s never been so turned on by being blindfolded before.

"I'll be in the room with you still, you just won't be able to see me. Let me know where you are mentally.” He flexed his hand once. “Alright, a single hand flex; that's a great sign." A whimper escaped as she reached around him and inside his boxers to grip him firmly. Setting an unforgiving pace with stroking him, he squirmed and moaned against the bonds more; her panties growing more and more soaked with each moment. 

" _Intense,_ isn't it? The feeling of having no control over your actions or mine; not knowing what I'll do to you next and shivering with anticipation and arousal... _ah_ … I love how compliant you are, love. My darling…. My precious, _precious_ starlight~!" At the sound of the new pet name, he came _hard_ ; cum spilling out of him in thick globs. Her hand felt like it was on fire with how hot it was. Sure he stained his boxers, but that was no problem.

"Oh... _wow_ . You came from that. That's amazing. I haven't even been touching you for that long and you made _such_ a mess. Very good. Maybe next time, we can go a little further, but for now, you can be free." She said in a soothing tone as his breaths came in pants. His mind felt like he was trudging through static. There were tears in his eyes with how hard he came. 

"How was that?" She asked, removing the gag from his mouth. His lips felt dry, his voice was scratchy as if he’d been screaming. 

"Fhuging amazing, Ro~ My head's all...fuzzy...can't think…" He slurred as the tears fell. She was slightly worried, until she saw a slow, lazy smile spread across his face. 

"Shhhh...love. It's okay, I got you. I have the soft light on so you won't hurt your eyes.” Removing the gag, she saw there were more tears than she’d originally seen and kissed his cheek. 

“Gently lay down... _there you go._ You need some water. I'll be right back, I'm just going upstairs." She said, first hitting the bathroom to grab her bathrobe before darting upstairs to grab a bottle of water for him to drink that was right outside the kitchen, out of view of anyone else, in case she was stopped for questioning. Heading back downstairs, she saw Maxine now bundled under a blanket. She sat down next to him and gave him the water after opening it. 

"Okay, drink up. You need hydration." She said as he slightly sat up and drank large gulps of water like a man dying of thirst. After he crushed most of it, he was panting slightly before looking at her with nothing but adoration in those eyes. 

"Thank you. Thank you _so_ much for this." 

"Anytime." She says, fingers gliding across his cheek. He turned and placed a kiss on her open palm.

"Feel better? All hydrated and soft?" The slow smile returned to his face. 

"Mhm~ That was amazing. Is that the full extent of your feelings, or was that just a fragment?"

"Only the _tip of the iceberg_ , my love. We still have so much more to explore, but I don't want to overexpose you-"

"No, _please_ ! I welcome it! My brain sometimes gets so overwhelmed with school and my small social life with friends and family...my brain _needs_ that off switch - that soft reset - to put me back together and increase my focus. I wouldn't ask for this if I _truly_ didn't want it." _Oh._

"Oh...my sweet starlight...where have you _been_ all my life?" She said, hands cupping his cheeks and tears gathering in her eyes again. 

"I guess waiting for you to come into my life? I had an idea of what I've always wanted out of a partner, but never really had the nerve to express it; plus girls always thought I was awkward and wanted someone with experience… I never fit the description most women were after, so I just stuck to myself until the right one showed up."

"And you're sure...the right one is me?" Her voice trembling as he returned the gesture of cupping _her_ face in his hands. 

"Yes. A thousand times, yes." He said, voice soft and promising.

"And... _you're sure_ that overexposure-"

"-is 1,000,000% something that I want, yes. I want to go as far on this journey as you'll let me. Until you say you no longer want me with you; I will stay. Until _you_ cast me aside, I will be here. Until you no longer love me, I will _always_ love you-" Surging forward, she devoured his mouth with her own, tasting nothing but truth on his lips. Breaking away, she sniffled and kissed his nose. 

"My sweet starlight, I get the message. I suppose we make it official then."

"Facebook official?" He asked; eyes lighting up like polished rubies.

"My roommates are going to flip, but yes. My mom might want to meet you soon, since we're friends." 

"I look forward to it."


End file.
